


「87」甜甜蜜蜜u know what I mean

by poorbuggy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 全员性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 废稿片段快乐校园女子乐队paro
Relationships: 琳异





	「87」甜甜蜜蜜u know what I mean

王梓怡熬夜剪完了视频，在校园论坛上po出了招募主唱的帖子。王琳珂裹着小毯子枕在她大腿上，睡得不大舒服，翻来滚去，醒了好几次，她低头轻声说：宝宝你自己去床头睡，王琳珂迷迷糊糊把脸拧起来，又是撅嘴又是摇头，拖长了声音“嗯”一声，伸长胳膊圈住她的腰。

王梓怡低头看了电脑时间，松一松酸痛的肩背。她工作完了就把弦松下，看着王琳珂埋在她老虎睡衣里的半张脸发呆，又等她睡沉了，才把手轻轻拽开。

去拉窗帘的时候，窗外飘着鹅毛大雪。

-

次日大约九点，王琳珂凭借脑子里的生物钟从被窝里挣扎坐起，发现迟到了一节专业课，但是她的伙伴范程程在微信上说已经（让自己的替课）帮忙连她一起答到，她松了口气，转头去看床上。

“小鬼，你要不要看外面，下雪了。”王梓怡睡眼惺忪地告诉她。

王琳珂对雪没什么兴趣。

“我宰东北上过学，那家伙雪下个没完，邦邦硬的。”她说，“你今天晨练吗？”

王梓怡把头摇得像个鼓，长发在枕头上泛起波浪，整个身子蜷起来：“开玩笑，我也是人诶。”王琳珂才注意到她面色疲倦，素颜显得十分憔悴。

王琳珂给她掖掖被子，自己从被窝里出来，爬过隆起的被团，去查看网页和王梓怡的手机，有没有人留言咨询或者约面试——没有，得，搞音乐的现在都还没起。

她又躺回被子里。

两年前王梓怡先在这片儿区一个不咸不淡的音乐比赛里见到了对方，王琳珂当时弄了个脏辫双马尾，摆夸张的鬼脸与人合照。这个姑娘身边方圆十米连空气都是快乐的——她好可爱，怎么有手这么小的贝斯手，王梓怡抬了抬眉毛。

而后比赛的时候她几乎都在看，朋友说这个小姑娘叫Lil ghost，快结束的时候她跑去搭了个讪。

“你就叫遛狗吗？”王梓怡说，“好可爱。”

“嗯嗯，你有英文名吗？”

“有，我叫笔欧欧几爱怡。”

“啵唧。”

“不是啵唧啦，是不给钱的那个不给。”

“好的，啵唧，我觉得你特别酷，”场馆里音乐声太大，王琳珂亲密地揽着她脖子，凑在耳边说，“可能好多人都说过了，我还得说，我觉得你打鼓贼酷！”她不是在撒娇，但王梓怡心想，小个儿女孩撒娇真的好可爱。

这一回没有留联系方式，原以为就止于萍水相逢了，下一次是在学校食堂遇见，王梓怡已经拆了脏辫，长头发水当当披在背上，穿得只像个普通暴发户女孩，满身约有五个大logo暴露在外，她在食堂玻璃门外看到王琳珂，惊喜地跑进来，在对方面前闪现，开心地说：“嗨，小鬼。”

那会儿王琳珂嘴里叼着勺子，忙于开一瓶牛奶，视线从她的GUCCI腰带上移，仰着脸把勺子取了下来，问：“不好意思，你是？”

-

主唱的面试只能安排在下周。

王梓怡这周末要去一个晚宴，是家族的事情，有关某某金融峰会某某指数某某商业合作，王琳珂听了一个头两个大，让她麻溜的走。

王梓怡在晚宴遇到小时候的名媛朋友董幼霖，破天荒自拍了好几张。王梓怡属于不太喜欢这类场合的女的，董幼霖比她得心应手。照片发在朋友圈，收到炮仗精私信一顿噼里啪啦：你跟别人咋那么好了！

王琳珂讲好周天下午接人，坐在北门的石狮子座下，玩着鞋带左等右等，等来一辆咆哮的保时捷，驾驶座下来个戴眼镜的文质彬彬的男人，很高，足有一米九，男人转过车头，打开副驾的门，一手绅士地护住车顶。王梓怡拿着包包下车来，跟男人紧紧拥抱了一下，是她一贯跟人拥抱时的姿态，闭着眼，依依地把头靠上对方的肩膀——原来她这个姿势跟男人拥抱显得这样小鸟依人，跟我的话，就要把头低下来一些，是我不够高，王琳珂悲伤地想，我19岁了，大概率也不会再长高了。

王梓怡在原地挥手，目送这辆车开走，才转过身来。

“lil gho！你在这里接我呀，”她眼睛一亮，开开心心跑过来，拉住王琳珂的手，“早点喊我好了，给你介绍我堂哥，你有没有看到他。”

王琳珂的心松了一下。喔，是堂哥。

“看到了。”

“他以前也是搞乐队的哦！”王梓怡絮絮叨叨地说，“我这次问了他好多事情。”她说话一定要拉着人家的手，就这样拖着手一路走去吃饭。

王琳珂的室友陈栗绒，也是乐队的主音吉他，在学校附近的一点点兼职，长得很清纯，单眼皮，眼角总是粉粉的，腿又长，不少男的为了见她，好家伙天天来买奶茶，奶茶妹妹的名号不可谓不响亮。

她们今天也是去买喝的，陈栗绒远远看到她们就笑起来，眼睛弯弯的：“你们要什摸？”

王梓怡往台子上一靠，站没站相地说：“我要一份绒绒，活的，原味，加一份可爱。”

“可爱等于什么都没有哦。”

“那还是加份仙草。”王琳珂说，“王梓怡你搁这儿瞎聊色什么呢，你这个女的怕胖又不喝奶茶。”

王梓怡扁扁嘴。

她们各自去上课，课表不同，放课后在部活室练习比较多。

晚上王琳珂又拎一份奶茶去活动室，灯已经开了，王梓怡扎着高马尾练习，咚咚锵锵地敲她的美派司军火库，摇头晃脑，热汗淋漓。鉴于她对自己的饮食相当严苛，奶茶里照例没有她的一份。吃不胖的王琳珂嘬着吸管靠在一边儿看她——

她的胸口像乱跳的小兔子，观众小王像被烫到一样把视线往空中移。

这女的花样可多，鼓锤抛得天花乱坠。

她问：“诶梓怡，你可不可以用头发敲鼓，像小彩旗？”

“可以。”王梓怡歪头，长马尾甩在鼓面上，发出清晰的声响，“哎呦，但是你这，我感觉它对颈椎不好。”

王琳珂看了嘎嘎傻乐。

“我都没问过，说到底你为啥会学打鼓啊？”

“说出来你不能笑我。”

“指定不笑，有什么可笑的。”

“因为我小时候有多动症。”

“啊？”

王琳珂稍后就平静地接受了这个说法，了解她以前，都以为是脾气挺好的温柔大小姐，但确实是……确实是疯子一个，在一天的某个时间段，王梓怡会无法控制自己的身体，她不停动弹，手边没鼓她就会开始跳舞，任谁也看不出说话都从不大声的女的竟然罹患这样一个顽疾。

-

贝雯雯是来面试的第十个人。

此前王梓怡已经否了九个，说是她否的，其实她很不知道怎么拒绝别人，她歪坐在凳子上转一根鼓棒（装酷），王琳珂在旁边拨拉她的贝斯，扮演拿主意的角色，说些不好意思你的音色风格可能不大合适，有机会再合作的屁话。这会儿范程程也懒得站着打键盘，拖张马扎坐下了，她们都饥肠辘辘。

贝雯雯看上去比王梓怡还高上一点儿，穿森女系棉麻裙子，脸很漂亮，有颗泪痣，瘦得像纸片人——活的黛玉妹妹。王梓怡本来困得头都点断，顿时眼睛一亮，肩背都坐直了，精神百倍且单刀直入地说：“你好，美女。”

王琳珂在心里翻白眼，什么人啊。

范程程从键盘后面窜出两只眼睛，但是忍着没有吱声。

“请先唱一段你擅长的曲风吧。”

贝雯雯唱了水星记，大家频频点头，而后唱了若干摇滚曲目，大家频频点头。

“有没有什么表演特长呢。”

贝雯雯点头，说稍等，伸手把棉麻长裙捞起来一些，从打底的牛仔短裤屁兜里摸出了一只悠悠球，哗啦往空中一抛。

她表演结束，众人目瞪口呆，王梓怡吞吞口水。

“雯雯待会儿一起吃饭吧，你要多吃一点。”

贝雯雯点头：“可不咋的，我增肥呢。”

这就算直接过了，范程程总算开口：“雯雯，你也来啦！”

第一次聚餐，席间说到乐队的历史。

“我们原来是有主唱的，”范程程说，“你问小鬼是怎么回事。”

王琳珂呵呵一声，不想回忆这件事，打两句哈哈带过了。

贝雯雯是一个什么事都无所谓的女孩，没有好奇也没有追问。但王琳珂一提起来就糟心，前主唱对王梓怡的告白，她是在场的，且很不巧她和王梓怡在玩捉迷藏，躲在一只衣柜里，眼睁睁看着对方进了房间，说了很多很多话。

王梓怡的脸被衣柜的花纹切割成条状，表情有点僵硬，露出一种混杂了诧异和不知所措的神色，她眉毛耷拉下来，但由于不想伤害对方，努力不显出皱眉的痕迹，最终样子很是拧巴。“对不起，”她垂下头，慢慢地答，语气好像把错全揽在自己身上，“很抱歉。”

王琳珂被柜子里一堆贵贵的大衣围绕着，漫不经心地想，她可确实脾气太好了，光是表情控制出现一点裂痕，已经如此伤人。

-

学校里有些人知道，王梓怡是个小有粉丝的美妆阿婆主。王琳珂认真观看过她的每个视频，好比说这一个吧：

她端出整整齐齐一收纳盒的东西，“这是我们今天这个春日樱花妆容要用到的产品”，一手拿着产品一手垫在后面帮助对焦，但是镜头总是对焦在头发上，就这么乱七八糟画了一会儿，每个美妆博主都有的装修邻居出现了，在隔壁嗡嗡打电钻，王梓怡一边夹睫毛一边软乎乎跟镜头抱怨，“好吵呀，我都没睡好，眼睛今天好肿，对了这个夹睫毛方法我练了好久，大家看好，要这样这样分三段夹，才能夹成一朵太阳花，看，是不是”。说着她凑进镜头，眨巴眨巴眼睛。

这是早期视频，后来因为被粉丝反应说话声太小，改成了后期配音。

她化妆前后区别最明显的是眼睛——王梓怡严格来说不是双眼皮，闭上眼是内双，眼睛往上睁开的时候，会翻出很深的褶儿，她因为本身长得像贴了双眼皮贴，被弹幕争论过不少次。

王琳珂看了弹幕，发现弹幕跟自己有一样的疑问：“姐姐诶，哪有你这样的肿眼泡内双？”

王梓怡拿refa在脸上滚，话语也滚得七零八落。“可是我，确实，是啊。”

-

王琳珂躺在沙发上，一条腿搁在靠背，一条腿拖在地上，看着手机唉声叹气。

“你怎么了。”陈栗绒关心道。

“别提了，梓怡说想跟我合作一个视频，就是把我从酷女孩改造成，软……软、软萌萝莉。”王琳珂念这几个字舌头打结，“她说这样的视频主题比较有意思。”

“然后你怎么讲？”陈栗绒问。

“我答应了，我寻思这老大一个互联网，也没几个人认识我，她想整就整呗。”

陈栗绒从阳台的洗衣机里掏出衣服放进篓子里。“好好哦小鬼，你知道吗，爱会让你心甘情愿去做你从没想到的事。”

王琳珂撸着室友的小猫，仍然出离愤怒：“陈栗绒，别以为我没看到你肩膀在抖。”

她的室友大笑着躲进房间里去，小兔子拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒响。

录制视频的过程对王琳珂来说堪称灾难一场，开场的时候，王梓怡揽着她对镜头介绍，语气十分骄傲：你们都说我没有猫，介绍一下，这个就是我的小猫琳琳。

琳琳龇牙咧嘴地咣咣揍她：你不要脸。

王梓怡挂着无奈的笑任她锤胸口。

而后开始化妆了，软软的刷毛轻柔柔在她眼皮上扫，相机发出努力工作的对焦声，王琳珂睁开半只眼觑了它一眼。这小玩意儿，她心里寻思，你能收录到我的心跳吗？

相机吓得不吱声了。

王梓怡对此一无所知，认真给人打眼下一小团可爱圆圆腮红，王琳珂今天丧权辱国戴了个粉色美瞳，她二人缓缓对视，王梓怡噗嗤一声笑场，王琳珂拧了一下她的腰：笑啥，好好画！

最后是口红，王琳珂眼看她拿出一支粉嫩嫩豆沙玫瑰，心里大型寻思，嘴唇没涂好的部分她会不会用手去摸？没成想王梓怡比预估的专业许多，用唇刷和棉签完成了这项工作，完了左看右看不甚满意，又盖上一层亮晶晶唇蜜。

全画完之后她强行给王琳珂戴上兔兔帽子，并且将其大金链子摘下，换上甜美名媛项链，王琳珂仿佛被大金链子抽走了魂魄，自暴自弃了，展开甜美笑容，跟她拍了一堆亲密姐妹照片（剪在该视频的片尾）。

这期视频用的bgm是加州之梦，和可爱的主题并不十分相宜，反正是王梓怡挑的，可能有用意，也可能单纯想用。总之视频发出之后这个名叫小婉的号涨了不少粉，弹幕不乏女孩子太好了吧、太可爱了我嗑了等话语。

视频录完一周后王琳珂都在喋喋不休地唱rap：哈喽大家好，欢迎来到我的频道，我是一名美妆博主但我没有猫猫，你要问我什么最夯，party girl之道，姐妹为我撑腰！

陈栗绒差点被她吵晕过去。

一起吃饭的时候王梓怡对着一锅白嫩的鱼肉发呆，看上去心情不佳。王琳珂问她，梓怡，你咋的了，她迷茫地说：“我被人家骂接广告。”

“那你接啥了嘛。”

“没有接，”王梓怡委屈地说，“怎么才能接广告，会有人联系我吗，我没有留联系方式啊。”

“可能就是站内私信吧，害，nevermind，”王琳珂说，“现在网上这些人就闲得，嫉妒你长好看，你下次就说，网络暴力给你整抑郁了，刚看完医生，医生说情况不好——真逗，现在上网冲浪的谁还不是个脆弱的水晶女孩咋地。”

“嗯嗯。”王梓怡虚心学习。

王琳珂嘟嘟完了，一边嘬可乐一边打开手机查看舆情，刷了几条就看见一个言论：

“姐们吵什么？搞搞清楚，博主上次给那个可爱萝莉妹妹戴上的项链一条四十八万，人有必要接广告？以为都跟你似的穷逼呢。”

她被一口可乐呛得直咳嗽。

王梓怡问：“怎么了宝宝。”

“没事儿，”王琳珂顺过气来，感觉脖子上挂着个千斤坠，沉默一会儿，又说，“您可真是哥。”

-

王琳珂叭叭说一些八卦，班上哪个女的和哪个男的在一起了。

“真的吗。”王梓怡回答，不很走心，她在公用水槽里面洗葡萄，水槽很矮，以至于腰弯得像一只虾，从后面看，衣服下的脊柱有圆圆的颗粒感。

“梓怡说说你的感情经历嘛，你都从来不说。”

王梓怡就说了，没啥可说的，在感情上永远被动的女的，18岁初恋那一次是男朋友追了很久，分手也是男方觉得她不爱自己，再之后就没对象了。

“笨蛋，你感觉不到有很多男的喜欢你吗？”

王梓怡：“没有吧。”

“他们不敢追罢了。”

“那就相当于没有嘛。”

“我觉得你值得最好的男的！”王琳珂说着说着生起气来了，“你必须值得最好的！”

王梓怡又轻轻柔柔地笑，两个手背夹住她的脸：“你也是啊。”反手又喂给她一颗葡萄。

王琳珂有点想哭，吸了口气忍住了。

“我真怕你被男的欺负，”她含含糊糊说，又想了想，把葡萄咽下去，“也怕你被女的欺负——咱俩去坐一次摩天轮吧！”

她的思维很跳跃，王梓怡一时想不通自己会否被人欺负和坐摩天轮有什么关系。她也想告诉王琳珂，自己不是什么软妹，身高不是白长的，举铁也不是白举的，万一遇人不淑，就算不擅长吵架，也知道怎么躲得远远的，遭遇纠缠还可以揍人了事。

“一起坐摩天轮，就会永远在一起。”王琳珂给她解释，“我们永远在一起，如果有人欺负你，我就帮你打他。”

到了摩天轮上王梓怡不行了，她恐高，不敢往下看，闭着眼睛直发抖。

“我保护你，”王琳珂有点冷空气上头，大声说，“我遛狗，对着大地，对着天空，对着云，对着风，对着鲜花彩虹发誓，以后都由我来保护你！”

“好，你保护我。”王梓怡垂眉耷眼儿，弯着腰缩在她怀里，半晌，有些抱歉地说：“唉，我太大了。”

Fin.

2019/04


End file.
